Dawn of War
by immortalgodofwar
Summary: The Olympians now must deal with a threat that could start another Titanomacy that could be more brutal then the last. they must stop Hyperion before he releases Kronos and his siblings, the Titans.
1. Death of the World

**Chapter 1:**

**Death of the World**

The gods Poseidon and Ares stood watching the human world. Athena walked in and sat on the bench near her uncle and brother. They watched as the humans walked around earth peacefully. They all had worried expressions. They knew what real danger lurked on earth. The mighty Titan Hyperion. He was the only Titan that escaped the gods when they locked the Titans away in Mount Tartarus.

"Has he been spotted yet?" Athena asked in her sweet silky voice. Ares sat down on the floor that was near the edge of Mont Olympus. Poseidon shook his head and spoke, "No. Hyperion has made no appearences. He is keeping quiet." The Olympians were worried because they all knew what Hyperion's plan was. He was plannig on going to Nyx's cave and freeing Kronos from his dark prision.

The twins Apollo and Artemis walked into the garden where the three other gods were. "We can't just stay up here on this mountain. We need to find Hyperion and kill him before he reaches Kronos." Ares spoke angerly. He was always full of bloodlust, ready to kill any mortal or immortal that crossed his path.

"We can't act so rash. We must have a plan to stop Hyperion." Poseiidon said. "Poseidon is right. We can not act rash." Apollo said.

"I can not believe these words leave my lips but I agree with Ares. I say we stop Hyperion now." The words that Artemis spoke shocked all the gods. The goddess was always level headed. Athena spoke next, "I agree with Ares and Artemis as well. We are in danger. If he reaches Kronos then the will release the rest of the Titans."

They all headed to the chamber where the Olympians held their meetings. Zeus and Hera were already at their thrones. Athena and Ares took their seats on the right of Zeus and Hera, while Poseidon, Artemis and Apollo on the left. The rest of the Olympians walked into the chamber taking their seats. Aphrodite and her husband Hephaestus sat next to Apollo. Demeter, Dionysus and Hermes sat next to Ares.

"So what is this meeting that has been called for?" Aphrodite's sweet sensual voice carried through the chamber. "Yes what is this meeting for?" The elder goddess Hera asked. Ares spoke, "We need to deal with Hyperion and we need to deal with him now." Zeus looked at his son, the war god.

"Father, Ares speaks the truth. Hyperion plans every waking moment. We must stop the Titan while we still can." Athena spoke hoping her father would listen to them.

"Athena go to Nyx's cave and warn Nyx and Erebus of the danger." Zeus said. Athena nodded and left the chamber heading towards Nyx's cave. "Ares, Artemis go to Hades and get the weapon we require." They nodded and went to the dreaded home of Hades, the Underworld. "The rest of you go and look out for Hyperion. We can not let him release Kronos and the Titans." The other gods dispersed following Zeus' orders.

Athena arrived to the cave. She preceded to the beautiful dark temple that resided in the dark cave. The giant gates opened and the beautiful goddess of the night Nyx came out. "Hello daugther of Zeus. What brings you to my temple?" She said. The goddess infront of Athena was beautiful. She had long black hair that you could not tell where it stopped because it seemed to be apart of the shadows.

"I came here to warn you of the dangers that will soon come to you."

"What danger do come to warn daugther of Zeus." A deep bass voice spoke from the shadows. A almost naked Erebus emerged from the shadows and stood next to his beautiful wife. His hair melted into the shadows just like Nyx's hair.

"Hyperion will be coming soon to release Kronos." Athena continued her warning. The two Primordial gods looked worried that a Titan would dare enter their place. "He will not get Kronos while are childern and us are around." Erebus said.

"I just came to warn you. Hyperion is cunning for a Titan, don't underestimate him." Athena said before returning to Mount Olympus. The two gods continued their activity of pleasure before Athena had interrupted them.

Artemis and Ares entered the gates that lead to the Underworld. "I loath this place. This place reeks of death." Artemis said disgusted with this place. They stopped at the sound of a thunderous roar. It was Cerberus. The three headed hell dog that was ruled by Zeus' older brother Hades.

"Now Cerberus is that anyway to treat family." Hades raspy voice rang through the walls of the cave. Cerbreus stopped in place, while the gods lowered their weapons. "What pleasure do I own to this visit?" He asked.

"We are here for the bow." Ares spat. Hades looked angery as his eyes turned from a bright blue to a bright red. "You will watch your tone Ares. I'm your uncle and you will treat me with respect or I'll have Cerbreus eat you alive." Hades roared at his brother's angery bloodlust filled son.

"The bow that you seek is not here. The bow has been gone for years. Zeus was the last to take the bow." Artemis and Ares looked at each other not knowing what to say next to the god of the dead.

Hyperion held the Epirus Bow in his hands. The Titan had tricked his nefew and his stupid demon dog. He had taken it years ago. Now he was ready to release Kronos and his other siblings from Mount Tartarus. He was ready to wage war against the Olympians.

"Soon Zeus and Mount Olympus will crumble at our hands brother." He whispered as he stood infront of Nyx's cave. He had waited untill Zeus' favorite daughter had left. Now the real war will begin.


	2. Kronos

**Chapter 2: **

**Kronos**

I walked up to the dark cave. I could feel the two Gods that inhabit the dark cave. I could also sense my brother's fear and pain. As I descended into the shadows I heard the whispers.

"Titan. You have no business here." The shadows whispered. I saw the shadows turn into the beautiful naked Goddess Nyx. Her husband Erebus came from the shadows, naked as well. "I'm here to release Kronos. Now stand aside." I said. Being the Titan of light I was able to shine light inside the cave.

They both covered their eyes. The light was too much to bear. Hyperion raised the Epirus Bow and aimed at the two Gods. He was about to shoot the golden arrow but the two Gods retreated into the remaining shadows. Hyperion reached the cavern that held Kronos.

"Ah, brother." I said with a chuckle, seeing the King of the Titans weak.

"Hyperion. You've finally arrived. What took you so long?" He said with anger in his voice.

"Relax brother." Hyperion raised the bow and aimed at Kronos's shackles. He shot the golden arrow and watched as bright light erupted from the shackles.

They walked out of Nyx's cave and Kronos erupted with laughter.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU ZEUS! YOU AND YOUR FAMILY!" Kronos yelled to the heavens.

Athena woke up with fear. She heard a sound of violent anger. Her lover stirred beside her.

"Athena, my love. What is it? What do you feel?" Poseidon said putting an arm around her shaking body. The two Gods have been lovers for years. They both loved each other very much. Athena had never felt love for any man, mortal or immortal, until Poseidon wooed her. Poseidon no longer felt love for Amphitrite or desired any other women.

"I feel violent anger." She said softly.

Ares burst into Athena's chamber. Athena gasped and covered herself with blankets. She blushed that Poseidon didn't cover himself up and that Ares had caught them…again. There were only five Gods who knew about their love. Ares, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite and Hermes who swore to keep the secret. They all feared that Zeus would kill them if he ever found out. Neither Poseidon nor Athena wished death for the other.

Ares didn't look surprised, instead he looked angry. Something was wrong.

"Kronos has been released." Ares said. We got dressed and went to the Council Chamber.


	3. Strength

** Chapter 3:**

**Strength**

Zeus was worried. How did Hyperion release Kronos? How did he get the Epirus Bow? I had sent Ares to fetch Poseidon and Athena. They were likely together. They thought they could hide their relationship from me, but I found out by Eos, Aphrodite's son. At first I was furious until Eros told me how much love they felt for each other, and who wouldn't believe a God of love.

He had decided to keep quiet and let them continue. Ares walked in with Poseidon and Athena in tow. I could see the rage in my son, the War God. I watched as my brother gave one small but yet loving look to my favorite daughter before taking his seat.

Everyone was panicking. Everyone was worried about Kronos releasing his siblings and his damned children. "We must stop Kronos and Hyperion before they reach Mount Tartarus!" Ares yelled. He wanted a fight.

"We cannot act so rash. We must have a plan. Those two Titans alone are more powerful than any of us." Hestia countered.

"I agree with Ares." Athena spoke. No other God spoke. They all knew Athena has never failed them. All the Gods knew better then to go against Zeus's favorite daughter. All the Gods looked at Zeus for an answer.

Zeus didn't know what to do. He had to trust his daughter.

"We will stop them. We will do it now."

All the Gods went to change into their white and gold armor.

Poseidon walked into Athena's chamber. She was completely nude. Her brown hair cascading down her back. "Poseidon if you want something just ask." She said not covering up.

Poseidon just stared at her beautiful naked body. He could easily remember when they first made love. He had felt honored and happy that he was the lucky immortal that took her virginity.

He remembers their bodies writhing together, covered in sweat. How she would gasp every time he pumped into her. How she would say his name and claw his back. How she would explore his body with her hands. How her green eyes would look into his blue eyes with passion.

He wanted more than anything to join her in bed, but now was not the time.

"I would love to be with you my love, but we must focus." He said taking off his helmet and putting his forehead on hers.

"I know. I just don't want to see you get hurt or worse and end…" she was interrupted by his lips. He kissed her softly. The kiss grew passionate. They both feared for each other.

"Nothing will happen. I swear to you." Poseidon said softly, his lips still on hers. "Now get ready, we leave soon." She nodded and got ready. After putting on her armor, they kissed one last time. She put on her helmet and went to go meet the other Gods.


	4. Darkness

**Chapter 4:**

**Darkness**

The gods gather in front of Mount Olympus waiting for their orders. Zeus already knew who he wanted to go. He wanted Athena and Ares to go and confront Hyperion. The two War Gods have done before and almost killed him if it wasn't for Theia.

Zeus himself would face Kronos. No other god could face his father. All the other gods would stay on Olympus. No one must try and face Kronos. If they did death will soon be their fate.

"Ares, Athena gather your weapons. You two will face Hyperion and I will face Kronos. By myself."

The rest of the gods seemed to want to argue but I stand by my decision. Athena grabs her sais while Ares grabs a labrys. The two war gods are ready to face the two Titans that will cause destruction if they are not stopped.

Kronos and Hyperion knew that Zeus was ready to bring a fight to them. The two Titans put on their black and red armor. Kronos grabbed his long sickle that his mother had given him. Hyperion sharpened his sabre. Both Titans were ready to face the Olympians.

He wanted to see them scream for mercy. Make them suffer for what they did to him and his siblings. He wanted to see them bleed to death. they did not deserve a quick painless death. They deserved the most painful death he could imagine.

He personally wanted to see the death of Zeus. He wanted to see Olympus fall. After their deaths my siblings and I will rise. The Titans will finally rule for eternity and mankind will fall and serve us.

Three blinding white lights came from the sky. They crashed onto the earth. The fight was going to happen sooner then he expected. He saw his son the king of gods infront of his own son and daughter. The two gods of war. He chuckled as the three stood up from the ground as they readied their own weapons.

Now the ffight he was waiting for would finally happen. He is hoping that his other children and grandchildren are watching them. He intended on putting on a show for them.

"Kronos." Zeus said in his thunderous voice.

"Zeus." Kronos said with an evil grin on his face.

He would have fun now that his son, the one who overthrew me, will now die in his hands.

**For those of you who don't know what some of the weapons are that I mentioned I'll tell you and you can google them.**

**A Sai is a weapon that are used by ninjas actually and they look like mini tridents.**

**A labrys is a double sided axe.**

**A sabre is a curved sword.**


	5. Bitter Sweet Blood part 1

**Chapter 5:**

**Bitter Sweet Blood pt 1**

Before Zeus or his children could strike, Kronos and Hyperion feld. But they fled to the only place of safety that could end the world as we know it. Mount Tartarus.

Zeus,Ares, and Athena returned to Mount Olympus. All the gods must decend to Mount Tartarus. Luckly all the gods still had on their armor.

"We must go to Tartarus. Kronos and Hyperion are about to realese their souless children and the Titans." Zeus said. All the gods edged towards the edge of Olympus and jumped.

Kronos and Hyperion arrived to the chamber in Tartarus where their souless immortal children. Their disfigured faces smiled as their father was finally here to set them free.

"It is time, my children." Kronos said smiling. He raised the Epirus Bow and aimed. The golden arrow peirced the cage that held his children. A giant gust of wind burst as the arrow met the cage.

His children poured out of the cage. his children's black rocky skin mattched the walls of the cave. They ran with crazed anger.

"I'll go realese our siblings." Kronos said walking to another chamber. The Olympians decended into the pit where the damned children that Kronos created were. Zeus felt bad for them. They used to be mortal but Kronos kiddnapped them and made the goddess Hecate turn them inot mindless beast.

I could see Hyperion standing over them. Where was Kronos and the Bow?

"You've finally arrived Zeus. You will enjoy the surprise we have." Hyperion chuckled.

"Zeus go after Kronos. We will be fine." Hera said. Zeus took the same path that Kronos had taken.

"ATTACK!" Hyperion yelled.

The damned children raced at the gods. The gods prepared as the children reached them.

One of the beast jumped toward Poseidon. He used his trident to cut the beast from his stomach all the way to it's neck. One of them tried to come up behind him but Poseidon saw and bought down his trident on it's head, cutting it in half. Artemis shot an arrow that peirced the beast skull. Ares used his labrys to cut off the beast's head. Also cutting another in half. Blood was everywhere, painting the cave. Athena used her sais to cut off the heads off some the beast.

Zeus entered the chamber where some of the Titans were locked up. Kronos stood there with his sickle ready.

"Well, Zeus you've finally made it. I was hoping you would come alone." Kronos said with an evil grin.

Zeus grabbed two swords that were attached to his back. "Kronos, I will not allow you you to release them. Stop this madness." He begged his father.

"Zeus you must learn that what you did will never go unpunished." Kronos swiped at Zeus. The sickle's balde made contact with Zeus' swords. Kronos raised his sickle and bought it down. Zeus barely dodged the blade.

Hera impaled two beast with her blades. Dionysus kkept evading the beast. Once they got tired of trying to stab him, he would use his brass knuckles to crush their skulls. Demeter used her spear to impale a beast throught it's head. Hermes used his whip to wrap it around one of the beast's head. he pulled and it's head came off. Hestia threw one of her knives at a beast. The knife slid in between it's eyes. She pulled it out and used her two knives to split the beast head into four equal bloody parts.

Aphrodite used her syth blades to slice into it's neck and cut the head off. Hephaestus used his hammer to break the skull of a beast who had a spear aimed a this wife. Apollo's sword connected with a beast head. One of them tried to stab him with it's own sword. The two blades clashed. Apollo's sword mad contact with the beast skin cutting off it's hands. The bloody hands fell to the cave floor. Apollo sliced it's stomach, it's entrails spilling on to the cave floor.

Zeus and Kronos struggled to gain advantage over the other. Everytime Zeus to strike Kronos would be ready and block the attack with his sickle.

"Give up Zeus. I am stronger then you." Kronos said striking, his sickle coming dangerously close to injuring Zeus. Zeus tried to get closer but it was impossible with his sickle.

Hephaestus tried to hit another beast but it dodged and stabbed him in the process. It took Hephaestus' hammer and hit him on the side of the head, knocking off his helmet. Blood started to pour down the side of his face. The lame god fell to the floor. The beast bought down the hammer to the gods head. His brain spilling out of it. Hera used her blades to cut in half after it tried to use her son's hammer on her.

Kronos was getting tired of his battle. His son was a very good fighter. Zeus had come close to injuring Kronos a couple of times.

"I've had enough." Kronos threw his sickle at Zeus. He barely dodged it. But Kronos was next to him in seconds. He grabbed his son and threw him against the wall.

"You will watch this." Kronos said grabbing the Epirus Bow and aiming the golden arrow at the cage that contained his siblings and their children. The arrow hit the cage and a burst of white errupted form the spot where the arrow had hit.

"NO!" Zeus yelled. It was to late.

Kronos smiled as his siblings and their children got out of the cage.

The Titans have been released.

**I hoped you like this chapter. I was inspired to write this fight scene by the movie Immortals where the its the Gods vs Titans. If you haven't seen the movie you should or just go to youtube and watch the scene, just type in gods vs titans full scene. it's like five mins long. Hope you loved it. Review.**


	6. Bitter Sweet Blood part 2

**Chapter 6:**

**Bitter Sweet Blood pt 2**

The Titans have been released, Now hell would break loose on earth. I saw my mother Rhea walk towards me leaving Kronos behind her. She knelt beside me.

"Go, my son. Escape while you can. Kronos will not hurt me. He wouldn't dare go against me." She said softly. She never wanted to fight. She had made the mistake of choosing the Titans over her sons and daughters. The ones she never got to love because of this pointless war.

She wondered how her children were. She wanted to go with Zeus and see them but she knew that was impossible with Kronos around.

Zeus fled to the other gods just like his mother had told him. He saw his siblings and children fighting the beast. There were to many damned children. They must flee to survive. It was there only hope.

"Everyone, leave now. The Titans are released." Zeus yelled. The gods started to flee back to Olympus. Zeus fled himself.

Kronos was angry that his wife would let Zeus escape.

"How could you let him leave. You should have killed him." Kronos yelled. Some of the other Titans looked scared. No Titan would ever get on Kronos' bad side. The only Titan to ever be able to stand Kronos' wrath was his wife, Rhea.

"Don't raise your voice at me Kronos. This was your fault not our son's. If you hadn't decided on war, we wouldn't have been locked up in that cage. We would have been out if we had been kind to mankind." She responded. Kronos was furious but he knew Rhea was no Titan to be messed with.

"Being in that cage has clouded your judgement. You chose your side. You chose us. You faught your children that you claim to love." Kronos spat at his beautiful wife.

Rhea knew that it was mistake to choose her husband and siblings when they were in the wrong. The thing Kronos did not know was that more then half the Titans felt the same way as Rhea.

"Let us go back to our home. Mount Othrys." The Titans went back to their home before they were imprisioned in Mount Tartarus.

The gods were dressed in all black. One of their own had died. Hephaestus had died. His soul may be immortal and he will return but it was still a hard loss. Aphrodite was crying. She may not have loved him as a lover but none the less she loved him as family. All the gods would mourn the loss of an important god as Hephaestus. Now was a critical time. The Titans have been released and they were now plotting revenge.

The six original Olympians stayed behind while all the other gods except for Athena and Ares, left to their chambers to mourn.

"We must plan something. The Titans will come after us if they are not stopped we will die." Zeus said.

"So what must we do?" Poseidon said. He was close to Athena he didn't care that his siblings were near. They needed each other now.

"I was hoping that Athena and Ares would plan for war if it leads to that. Will you make plans for war?" Zeus said.

Both Athena and Ares nodded. Soon war would be waged on them and only the two war gods could lead them to victory.

"So do you know if mother will choose the same side again or will she finally choose the right side this time?" Hades said. Zeus was angry that Hades had not come to their aid when they needed it. Hera was more angry then Zeus because Hephaestus was her son.

"Don't speak anymore Hades. You don't want to anger Hera anymore." Hestia told her older brother.

"She is right. Now let us focus we need to know what to do." Demeter said.

"We will discus this tomorrow. I need to go to my chambers." Hera said leaving the gods.

They dispersed. Poseidon followed Athena to her chambers. They were quiet as they laid in her bed. Athena felt sadness. She had lost a brother. One that should not have been lost.

"What will we do now?" Poseidon asked his beautiful lover. For once as a goddess of warcraft and wisdom she had no answer.

"For once I have no answer." She responded. The Titans were no easy enemy that could be dispatched like a mortal in combat. They needed a plan and they needed one fast.

"Sleep. It will help you think. I will be here my love. I won't leave your sight." Poseidon whispered.

They did not know that they were being watched by Amphitrite. She was angry that Poseidon had left her for Athena. She wanted revenge. After all she was a daughter of Titan Oceanus. She had Titan blood in her. She made up her mind. She will go to her father and help the Titans destroy the gods. But she herself will take on Athena. The true war between the Gods and Titans had just begun.

**I'm going to end it here for now. If you loved this story don't worry a sequal is already in the works. It will be called Dawn of War: Revenge of the Titans. Original I know lol. I want to thank my friend Liliana she helps me continue writing my stories.**


End file.
